Talk:Halo 3
The article is too long In my oppinion the article is unnecessarily long, perhaps instead of having a elaborate list of all the weapons in the game, have just a very short section regarding the subject and provide a link to a main article named "weapons in Halo 3" or something. Ok, that was maybe a bad example, just apply it to the storyline section or multiplayer instead --Maiar 04:59, 16 February 2009 (UTC) A little help? i would just like to know which map has the greatest forge allowence for explosive objects (fusion coils, plasma batterys, propane tanks, mongeese, etc) out of the origional came-with-game maps. and if you could suggest the best way to contain the pile without reducing the boom-boom that would be appreachiated. and the best detonator to maximize KABOOM.--Maiar 04:39, 6 February 2009 (UTC) What are you trying to do? For most things I'd use Sandtrap because there are large open areas and the map is huge. To contain the explosion you should build a cage of boxes. A good detonater would be a well placed spike grenade. John95 02:08, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Sounds like someone wants a BIG BOOM...that might last forever for all we know :)Papayaking 22:46, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Nationwide Sickness I think it should also be noted on this article that a large percentage of the U.S. population was struck by a sudden virus on the day of this game's release. People everywhere were calling in sick to their schools and jobs coincidentally on the same day Halo 3 was released. I think Halo 3 may have some part in this grand conspiracy. ;) I was sick that day! John95 02:08, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Ju Juitsu 04:08, 20 February 2009 (UTC) --BahrKode 06:54, 20 February 2009 (UTC) This game rules It's the halo virus...and it's a good one too!Papayaking 22:48, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Images for plot section A few more images for the plot section would make it look better, in my opinion. The 888th Avatar (Talk) 13:28, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Plot Error, Re: High Charity Pelican The Pelican that was found on High Charity could not have come from the "Halo 2 era" as stated in the article because it was surrounded by dead *uninfected* marines with an active radio beacon. The Pelicans that were scattered around High Charity from the In Amber Clad were loaded with Flood and certainly would not be in radio contact anymore. Show Refs Umm, the game footage of Halo 3 can also be seen on a Hallmark Channel Movie, don't know the name, but as soon as I heard SPARTAN death screams, I ran in. Anyways, the trivia should be updated to show the reference. If anyone knows the movie, reply here and put it in the trivia section. HELP ME!!! I recently plugged my Xbox 360 arcade into the internet and (despite my pathetic little memory card now filled to the brink with compleatly pointless but apparently essential updates) it keps telling me that i don't have permission to play online. I payed 300 fucking dollars for the son of a bitch then 80 for halo 3 (and certain amounts for a few other games) and another 32 for a few meters of ethernet cable. $400 dosn't get me the right to online play? Do i have to buy a gold membership too? *tut tut* and i chose an Xbox over a PS3 because i thought it would be cheaper. your pissed-offedly Maiar 08:51, 31 March 2009 (UTC). (AKA(only to those on halo 2 vista so far) Asgl Motosee) :If the box weas second-hand, it may be a setting. You might want to try checking the child settings and changing them. Regardless, an Xbox Live customer support service might be a better place for advice. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 09:36, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::it was new but thanx for the tip You need a gold membership. Halo 3 Windows? Anybody know when they'll make this one available for PCs? I don't have the money for an Xbox, but I wan this game. Does Microsoft have any plans to make it available to PC gamers? Godzillafan93 16:50, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I don't believe Microsoft have any plans of releasing this on PC, for a start the game system is a lot more advanced than the other two Halo games. Also while it is still popular (which I think it will always be) they will not want to bring it out on PC as they want people to buy XBoxes, and also if it was on PC there would be an availability of easy modding and maybe even hacking, which would definitely not be good for Microsoft or Bungie! Kawplach 21:40, 28 April 2009 (GMT) THey made a PC version of Halo 2, I think it's just a matter of time till there is a PC version. Other games have just as good graphics, like Call of duty 4 and world at war and there on the PC Yeah i agree, it would also be unfair towards pc gamers to bring halo 1 and 2 to the pc, let halo 2 end in a terrible way and then not bringing part 3 to the pc. (Because halo 2 and 3 are actually just one game, with halo 2 you have only half a game it doesn't have an ending). But considiring the time they took to get halo 2 to the pc then you might have to wait a pretty long fucking while. That's why i'm happy to have an xbox360 xD.-- 21:01, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Halo 2 does have an ending. It's called a cliffhanger. And PC games in general have better graphics. Crysis would melt an Xbox Elite on the lowest graphics settings. jeez i would really like it on PC. We should all get together, go to Bungie, and makem' make it!!!--Arabsbananas 04:27, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I don't believe Bungie would have very much to do with the PC version. Remember, Gearbox did Halo: CE and Hired Gun, a Microsoft team, did Halo 2 Vista with only a little help from Bungie. Most likely, either a third party developer like Gearbox or Microsoft's own team, similar to 343 Industries ;) will develop the PC version, so keep an eye on them. oh. well I hope they do.Arabsbananas 16:10, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Bungie have said the reason why Halo 3 WILL NOT be available for PC is because the memory requirements are immense. Halo 3 would require 3 terabytes of memory to play on your computer. And no computer in the world has anything close to that. That's the reason why Halo 3 won't be available for PC for a long time. End of story. --[[User:Thunderstream328|'T']] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'3']] [[UserWiki:Thunderstream328|'2']] [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Thunderstream328 8'] 16:15, 19 August 2009 (UTC) could you show me where they Bungie saids this??--Arabsbananas 19:19, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :I would, but unfortunately it has been lost in the archives of Halo.bungie.org. --[[User:Thunderstream328|'T]] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'3']] [[UserWiki:Thunderstream328|'2']] [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Thunderstream328 8'] 19:21, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Ahhh so I can't "Finish the Fight" unless I get an Xbox??--Arabsbananas 19:41, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Yup. You have to get one to play Halo 3. And if you don't, oh well. --[[User:Thunderstream328|'T]] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'3']] [[UserWiki:Thunderstream328|'2']] [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Thunderstream328 8] 19:43, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Looked it up and the Xbox 360 can't run 3 terabytes of memory either.Arabsbananas 18:58, 24 August 2009 (UTC) 7 reference? Well, considering the paranoia about "7" in their games, I think I might point out an odd little coincidence. The very name of their third instalment is a seven reference "Halo 3" 4 letters + 3. lol, just a coincidence, but still, I find it entertaining for the 7 paranoids. "Die? Didn't you know?...Spartans don't die." 03:03, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Sweet find, you should get a friggen medal for that. XD Omg, the seven...it's EVERYWHERE!!!Papayaking 22:44, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I was wondering From what I can tell, people are saying halo 3 is the end of the halo TRILOGY, not series. What I'm saying is that trilogy means three right? So nothing past three would be in the trilogy. I'm just saying they might be trying to trick us into thinking there will be no Halo 4, then make one. I know its kind of...speculation, but I wanted to see if its possible. Asking HERE rather then some random halopedia forum with possibly extremely un-reliable sources made sence to me.Papayaking 22:42, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Nay, bungie has said that this is the end of this story Arc, mayhaps there will be others, but more then likely not to do witht he same events, shaped around the mc "Die? Didn't you know?...Spartans don't die." 10:52, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Trilogy. There were 5 books in the Hitchhiker's Guide trilogy.